


Два в одном

by irizka2, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, irizka2, parthenogenesis, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Касанди (https://ficbook.net/authors/77373), Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Романтика, Флафф, PWP, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Кинк, Мужская беременность, Смена пола (gender switch), Полиамория, партеногенезРазмер:Мини, 10 страницОписание:Марли понимал, что сам виноват. В конце концов, он взрослый человек и следовало следить за собой и своим организмом.Примечания автора:Работа написана на фандомную битву для fandom Originals 2018Спасибо бете Fereht за оперативную проверку и помощь со всеми текстами, и спасибо командной бете Касанди за вычитку.





	Два в одном

Марли понимал, что сам виноват. В конце концов, он взрослый человек, и следовало следить за собой и своим организмом. И к врачу нужно было идти еще в прошлом году, когда у него пропали течки, или даже после самой последней, которая началась прямо в автобусе — Марли почувствовал, как намокло белье и поднялась температура, но никто из стоящих рядом альф не среагировал, просто не заметив его запаха. А потом была сонливость, смешанная с раздражительностью, и набранные пять кило. Марли должен был понять: с ним что-то не то...

Теперь поздно. Врач только улыбнулся и развел руками — при партеногенезе аборт не делают, да и срок уже четыре месяца. Марли считал свои круглые бочки признаком лености и обилия мучного. Оказалось, в нем просто растет чужой.

На прием он пошел после того, как две недели подряд оставлял свой завтрак в унитазе. Токсикоз начался поздно по той же причине, по которой в нем зародилась жизнь: организм упорно пытался делать вид, что он одновременно и альфа, и омега. Правда, это не помогло с растительностью на лице — морда как была лысой, так и осталась.

Врач велел сделать все возможные и невозможные анализы и записал на повторный прием через неделю. Анализы Марли отложил — не любил сдавать кровь и еще больше не любил, когда в него что-то засовывали. Вероятно, потому и остался девственником до двадцати пяти. Просто пробовать не хотелось, настрой вечно был не тот. А встречаться только ради секса он не решился, боялся, что ошибется и выберет не того, а потом, с его дурной привязчивостью и влюбчивостью, мучайся всю жизнь. Если бы он знал, чем это кончится...

Хотя, несомненно, знал. Даже читал подростком любопытные исследования, где группа омег добровольно участвовала в эксперименте и пыталась добиться результата. В итоге, из тридцати девственников размножились только трое, зато остановить процесс стало проблемой — партеногенез, как разрастающееся воспаление, делил организм и делил, даже появление альфы не помогло одному из бедолаг, который родил семерых. Марли тогда, по юношеству, над этой историей ржал как лошадь, пересказывая одноклассникам и превращая ее в фарс. Теперь же сам стал жертвой соматических органов.

На работу он опоздал, быстрыми перебежками добрался до своего стола и, пока не заметил начальник, стал изображать активную деятельность. После университета он устроился в крупную компанию художником в отдел маркетинга и почти накопил первый взнос на своё жильё. Теперь же работу придется оставить и о миленькой квартирке забыть.

Ближе к обеду Марли смирился с неизбежным и напечатал заявление. Требовалось отнести его в бухгалтерию, но сначала на подпись. Начальника он побаивался — не оттого что Томас Харт был строг или жесток, а потому что обладал невероятной сексуальной харизмой и глубоким баритоном, от которого у Марли коленки тряслись. Если бы не застенчивость и уверенность, что счастье само его отыщет, Марли, возможно, с некоторой вероятностью мог бы предпринять попытки пригласить начальника на ужин. Но «счастье» отыскало его само, и теперь мысли о подобном стоило откинуть куда подальше.

Томас заявление принял с равнодушием. Прочитал несколько раз, коротко кивнул. Потом, словно вспомнив, что нужно быть вежливым, поднялся и протянул Марли руку.

— Поздравляю, дети — это прекрасно. — Лицо при этом осталось мрачным. Постным.

— Спасибо! — Марли неловко обхватил тяжелую ладонь и почувствовал, что вспотел. — Мне придется часто отлучаться к врачу, — затараторил он, словно извиняясь. — У меня партеногенез, — добавил он с еле уловимым вздохом.

— Вот как? — Постное лицо приобрело оттенки заинтересованности. — Я был уверен, что у тебя кто-то есть.

— Нет у меня никого. — Марли потупил взгляд и дернул руку, желая уже закончить затянувшееся рукопожатие. Но Томас схватил его еще сильнее, и глаза у него загорелись.

— Знаешь, у меня муж в частной клинике работает акушером. А сейчас еще докторскую по партеногенезу пишет. Если ты согласишься проходить у него наблюдение, я буду тебе очень благодарен!

Марли хотел было спросить идиотское: «У вас есть муж?» или пустить слезу по своему несостоявшемуся счастью, но вместо этого натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я ему сейчас же позвоню! — радостно воскликнул Томас и, взявшись за телефон, наконец отпустил Марли руку.

Потирая кисть и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Марли смотрел, как его строгий и жесткий начальник улыбается и тянет губы уточкой. Таким он его даже представить не мог, и было немного завидно. И, может, даже обидно. Марли печально вздохнул, когда разговор был закончен, и принял визитку.

— Эмре будет ждать тебя сегодня после работы. Я отвезу. И не переживай ни о чем, все процедуры и каждый прием для тебя будут бесплатными.

У Марли не было ни одной причины возразить. В конце концов, с возникшей проблемой, а точнее, быстро развивающейся зиготой нужно было что-то делать.

Эмре Харт имел свой отдельный кабинет и выдающуюся внешность. Худощавый и высокий, он немного сутулился и обаятельно улыбался. Темные волосы были коротко пострижены, а на подбородке кокетливо топорщилась узкая бородка. Марли, смотря на эту бороду, от зависти скрипел зубами, потому что ему, светловолосому и тонкокожему, о такой роскоши и мечтать не приходилось.

За первые пять минут разговора Эмре умудрился выложить о себе все: поделился, что родом из Турции, там познакомился с Томасом лет семь назад на одном из курортов, и с тех пор они вместе счастливы в браке. Марли кивал, пытался не кривить губы и посматривал на притаившегося в углу Томаса. Кому-то свезло иметь и красивого мужа, и стройную фигуру, и темную бородку. А вот у Марли — партеногенез.

— Список анализов, — Эмре протянул Марли увесистую пачку. — Я провожу вас, начнем с простого. Осмотр буду делать я сам. И не стесняйтесь, — зачем-то похлопал он по плечу, — ваше имя не будет фигурировать в исследовании.

— Можно на «ты», — буркнул Марли и потащился сдавать кровь.

Приемы и исследования расписали почти на каждый день. Томас лично отвозил Марли к больнице перед обедом, а после водил обоих омег в ближайший кафетерий. Эмре, невероятно общительный и активный, очень быстро пришелся Марли по душе. С ним легко было говорить и на медицинские темы, в которых Марли не понимал ровным счетом ничего, и на множество других. Эмре любил читать, спорт и вкусную еду. Он интересовался музыкой и слушал все: от классики до хип-хопа, посещал авангардные тусовки и выставки, но терпеть не мог шумные молодежные вечеринки. Марли общался с ним с удовольствием, не стесняясь рассказал, как умудрился дожить до двадцати пяти и не найти себе альфу, и даже мельком упомянул, что считает Томаса очень привлекательным.

— Да, Томас такой, — рассмеялся Эмре. — Я называю это животным магнетизмом, когда только увидел его — потек. Да и сейчас стоит только на него взглянуть, и я возбуждаюсь.

— Угу, — буркнул Марли, краснея как помидор.

Плод развивался отлично, в анализах не нашли отклонений, и Эмре поделился, что мечтает найти способ вызвать данное явление искусственно. Многие одинокие омеги мечтают о ребенке, но либо уже имели контакт с альфой, либо недостаточно полиплоидны.

— Представь, сколько радости мы принесем, если изобретение позволит пропить курс препаратов и вызвать беременность? Немало пар не смогли завести ребенка, потому что альфа бесплоден или физиологически не подходит своему партнеру. А каково жить омеге, потерявшему свою пару, но все еще мечтающему о детях? Я работаю над этим вопросом уже четыре года, но почти не продвинулся. Ты для меня — волшебная золотая жила.

— Золотой петушок, — вздохнул Марли.

— Может, и так. — Эмре рассмеялся и задорно подмигнул. Вот у кого не было недостатка оптимизма и положительного настроения. Марли хотелось зарядиться от него этим хоть немного.

На работе коллектив стал обращать внимание на их совместные отлучки. Кроме того, Томас все чаще приносил ему по утрам эклеры или корзиночки с ягодами, которые Марли обожал до дрожи. Отделаться от любопытных сослуживцев не получалось, да и причина подобного внимания начальника была весьма невинная. Потому Марли без зазрения совести рассказал всем, у кого любопытство чесалось, и даже поделился фото с развивающимся эмбрионом. Омеги в отделе умильно охали, альфы загадочно хмыкали, а Марли смотрел взглядом побитого пса на своего начальника и понимал, что влюбляется все крепче и совсем не в того человека.

Как назло Томас стал относиться к нему с чрезмерной заботой, вроде ухаживал как за беременным, а вроде и соблазнял. Ничего лишнего, но в своем гормональном стрессе Марли казалось, что все улыбки и поддерживающие прикосновения имеют интимный подтекст. Хуже всего было на обедах, когда Эмре словно намеренно подбивал своего мужа.

— Посмотри, какой он стал миленький, — громко нашептывал Эмре мужу с улыбкой, — волосы как шелковое золото, и щечки сияют.

Марли на такие высказывания чуть не давился, а Томас кивал и загадочно подмигивал. Подмигивать в ответ было бы уже совсем дикостью, но Марли все равно казалось, что у него развился тик, и он то и дело дергает глазами. Вот бы хоть одно простое решение ко всему этому, но Марли увязал в своей влюбленности, мечтательно вздыхал, рассматривая грубый профиль начальника на фото, и растекался лужицей, принюхиваясь на приемах к переплетению запахов замужней пары.

В мешанину чувств добавились пинки зародыша, буйный малыш истаптывал Марли печень и отплясывал на почках. Ругаться на него было без толку, и Марли старался успокоить его поглаживаниями, тихими словами и музыкой. Эмре на рассказы о малыше умильно улыбался и вел себя не как кандидат докторских наук, а как полоумный дегенерат. Хорошо что хоть слюни на прилично округлившийся живот не пускал. Зато любил обнимать его ладонями, нашептывать что-то и хихикать.

— Посмотри, у него губки прямо как у тебя, — на втором узи Эмре сделал огромную цветную распечатку и теперь рассматривал кроху, восторгаясь каждой клеточкой. — А ты знаешь, что он будет полной твоей копией? Считай — идентичный клон, только клетки будут гаплоидными. Детки при автогамии в своем строении уникальные. Завидую даже... — добавил он тише.

— Правда? — удивился Марли, который до зубного скрежета завидовал бородке и красивому мужу.

— Знаешь, если исследование окажется удачным, первым делом я проведу опыты на себе.

— Но ведь... — Марли хотел сказать что-то про Томаса, но Эмре не дал договорить.

— У нас с мужем физическая несовместимость. Я не могу от него зачать, по крайней мере, естественным путем.

— Почему бы не сделать экстракорпоральное оплодотворение?

— Ну, знаешь, ЭКО запредельно дорого стоит, не у всех на это деньги есть, я же здоровый, и все такое. Предписаниями не положено. Так что… — вздохнув, Эмре согнал с лица печаль и снова заулыбался. — Забудь об этом, сейчас для тебя главное — заботиться о себе и малыше.

— Спасибо, я уже вроде свыкся с мыслью, что буду не один, но все равно странно.

— А альфу ты себе нашел? — Эмре заботливо положил ему ладошку на колено и заглянул в глаза. — Ты ведь знаешь, что если не начнешь вести с альфой регулярную половую жизнь, уже через год ты снова будешь беременным.

Марли никого не нашел. Да и не искал толком. И как — если за предыдущие годы даже подходящей кандидатуры не было, а теперь его мучили бессонница, изжога и неразделенная влюбленность в чужого мужа. Стараясь не показать своей тревоги, Марли отрицательно покачал головой.

— Значит, ты все еще один? — снова надавил на больную мозоль Эмре, и Марли решил уже было сбежать, как внезапно Эмре наклонился к нему и прижался к губам в поцелуе.

Сначала Марли замер ошарашенно, не зная толком, что и делать, а потом тело решило все за него — мозг выключился, а руки схватились за привлекательную бородку и узкие скулы.

Поцелуй был сладким и вкусным, губы у Эмре чувствительные и горячие. Марли и представить не мог, что можно наслаждаться обсасыванием чужого слюнявого рта, но когда Эмре с потемневшим возбужденным взглядом от него отпрянул, Марли чуть не захныкал от обиды и раздражающего стояка в штанах.

— Прости... просто ты так пахнешь... а у меня течка скоро, — зачем-то извинился Эмре и зарылся в бумажки.

Марли с трудом сполз с кресла для беременных, покачиваясь, добрался до выхода и лишь тогда позволил себе обернуться на Эмре с обидой, что не додали, и еще большей, что целовали его не из-за влечения, а тупых гормонов.

— У тебя же муж... его и целуй! — бросил он, чувствуя, что еще немного, и расплачется.

— У нас с Томасом свободные отношения. Ну, знаешь, никто никому не указывает, — грустно улыбнулся Эмре. — В общем, если я тебе нравлюсь, то с радостью проведу эту течку с тобой, — добавил он как бы между прочим.

Марли изумленно захлопал глазами, а потом выскочил за дверь. Все это следовало обдумать и желательно на трезвую голову. Но возбуждение и пляшущие гормоны нашептывали: «Бери, пока дают» и нервно хихикали в опухшей от мыслей голове. У выхода из больницы стояла машина Томаса, и Марли на негнущихся ногах забрался в салон. Настроение было подобно качелям, его трясло от счастья, что он кому-то приглянулся, и дергало ужасом, что явление это временное, как и его половая дуальность.

— Я Эмре поцеловал, — выдал он, когда Томас, немного взволнованный его подавленностью, стал расспрашивать.

— Вот как?

Ответ расстроил еще сильнее. Марли думал — его наругают или высадят и тогда придется забыть о сладких губах и мягкой бородке. Но Томас словно и не отреагировал, довез до офиса и, вежливо улыбаясь, отправил за рабочий стол. В Марли на целые полминуты проснулся альфа и пожелал устроить разборки на кулаках, но вовремя заткнулся и уснул, а Марли пришлось мучиться со своей совестью и недоделанным проектом.

Следующим утром Томас явился цветущим и даже не таким строгим, как обычно. Пахло от него соблазнительно и вкусно — альфой и возбуждением Эмре. Марли ходил за начальником следом, принюхивался, а потом перед приемом сбежал, не позволив себя отвезти. Мысли в голове были шальные, а планы — невыполнимые. Но Марли до безумия хотелось получить Эмре для себя. В обход другому альфе или даже ему назло, потому как этот другой альфа на самого Марли не покусился.

По дороге в больницу Марли даже купил аленький цветочек и коробку горького шоколада. Со всем этим богатством ввалился в кабинет и разочарованно уставился на своего акушера — Эмре на работу облился отдушками и собой почти не пах. Взглянул немного строго, поблагодарил за дары и отправил за ширму раздеваться.

Марли разделся, сердито обругал вставший не в тему член и разыгравшееся воображение. Забрался со скрипом на кресло — живот уже прилично выпирал, и Марли временами чувствовал себя неповоротливым толстяком. Осмотр начался по знакомой схеме — Эмре пощупал живот, поболтал с растущим малышом, проверил пальпированием внутреннее состояние и задал стандартные вопросы о здоровье. Только вот вместо привычно болтливого и веселого Эмре Марли подсунули аморфную амебу.

Эмре то и дело зависал, опускался взглядом Марли между ног и начинал пускать слюни. Его дебильный, лишенный какого-либо осознания взгляд и смешил, и злил одновременно — ну чего Эмре на работу пошел, если из-за течки мозги вытекают? Он явно был не в себе. И насколько не в себе, Марли понял, когда Эмре завозился с перчатками, а потом лизнул Марли мошонку.

Марли от неожиданности чуть с кресла не свалился. Подпрыгнул и прикрыл руками поджавшиеся яйца и расшалившееся возбуждение, а Эмре как слепой крот продолжал тыкаться в его тело: то ли пытаясь найти опору, то ли обнюхивая, как наркоман. Подобного отношения к себе не стерпел ни Марли, ни его детородные органы. Соскочив с кресла, Марли толкнул туда обнаглевшего акушера. Стащил с него штаны, примеряясь к его высокому росту, и удобно пристроился в приглашающе открытом отверстии.

Пусть бородкой Марли и не мог похвастаться, зато всегда гордился размером члена. Эмре его могучее достоинство тоже оценил — и стонал, и кричал, и кончал с Марли в унисон. Чуть не разломав акушерское кресло, они перебрались в отдельный кабинет, устраиваясь так, чтобы Марли не мешал его подросший живот, а Эмре своими воплями не распугал клиентуру.

Пришли в себя они на полу приемной, куда переместились после того, как испробовали в кабинете все ровные поверхности, натрахавшиеся и довольные. Эмре мурчал счастливым котом, терся пушистой бородкой о грудь Марли и нашептывал сладкие глупости:

— Ты такой милый, чудесный, как мне хорошо с тобой...

— У тебя от течки мозги наперекосяк, — потрепал его по темным волосам Марли.

— Нет, — замотал он головой, — не только. Ты мне сразу понравился — такой мягкий и внутри, и снаружи, добрый и приветливый. И птички, цветочки твои на каждом листочке; ты так потрясающе рисуешь, только задумаешься — и под рукой уже целый ботанический сад.

Марли с улыбкой пожал плечами — рисовать он всегда любил, потому и подался в дизайнеры; правда на работе ничего радостного и веселого рисовать не приходилось, вот и выплескивали руки желание на всем, до чего дотягивались.

— Главное, чтобы твой муж меня теперь не прихлопнул, — пробормотал Марли, выплывая из счастливого плена.

— Что ты! — уверил Эмре и добавил беззаботно: — Он вчера был очень рад, что ты меня поцеловал. Он и сам бы не отказался, ты ему понравился!

Марли от таких новостей чуть под землю не провалился — то ли от безудержной радости, то ли от стыда. Он с трудом натянул на себя штаны и сбежал, отмазываясь работой. В мыслях был такой кавардак, что голова пухла. Раньше ведь у Марли не было проблем — ни отношений, ни влюбленности. Ни беременности от самого себя. А тут внезапно на его светлую головушку все и сразу, да еще и без предупреждения.

На следующий день Томас явился на работу с улыбкой до ушей и расцарапанной мордой. Очевидно, кувыркался со своим благоверным, а Марли, несчастный и одинокий, не мог себе места найти. Непонятно только: Эмре так своего мужа в страсти разукрасил или отбивался? Марли даже подкараулил начальника, когда тот вышел на обед, и спросил об этом в лоб.

— От страсти, — рассмеялся тот, и глаза у него счастливо засияли, так что Марли захотелось добавить царапин ему на вторую щеку. — Он тобой пах. И собой. Мы чуть дом не разнесли...

— Вот больше всего хотел это знать, — буркнул Марли и решил быстренько ретироваться, но злой начальник обхватил его со спины и прижал растущим пузом к стене.

— Знаешь, как от тебя голова кругом? — горячо шепнул ему в шею Томас, и Марли понял, что это конец — конец его благочестию и целомудренной жизни.

Резко развернувшись, так что даже кожу на драгоценном пузике опалило, Марли повис у Томаса на шее и прижался к его губам. Целоваться хотелось — зубы сводило. И он целовался, жадно и со стонами. Лез языком в чужой рот и кусал Томасу губы. Если бы сейчас кто-то попытался его остановить или просто отвлечь, Марли без раздумья перегрыз бы глупцу горло. Но по счастливой случайности начальство и дизайнер никому не понадобились, и Томас отбуксировал Марли в свой кабинет, где дергано и спешно разложил на столе.

Первое проникновение пронзило огнем легкой боли и острого возбуждения. Марли даже на Эмре так не орал от удовольствия, как делал это на столе у своего начальника. Лишь потом ему пришло на ум, что их слышал весь этаж. Но это случилось значительно позже, когда поправить уже ничего было нельзя.

Томас его после долгого укатывания еще и повязал. Тогда стало ясно, с чем там Эмре не совместился: муж у Томаса был в причинном месте компактный, а вот Томаса природа щедро одарила, так что у Марли появилась еще одна завидка: захотелось себе такой член, и желательно почаще. У него самого, ширококостного, объемы идеально совпали с габаритами Томаса, так что удовольствие было запредельным, а послевкусие — божественным.

Марли, пережив свой первый и самый потрясный секс с альфой, валялся у начальника в приемной и лениво требовал обслужить — подать чашечку чая, сладкого печенья и сбегать в буфет за эклером. Томас с готовностью исполнял все его прихоти, а потом отвез домой, пообещав, что утром заедет и заберет.

Дома эйфория немного отступила, Марли попытался подумать над своим распущенным поведением, неопределенностью в жизни и о последствиях незащищенного секса, но в процессе увлекся просмотром сериала и уснул. А утром уже было не до дум — Томас привез букет цветов, обнял и как-то совсем по-свойски поцеловал. Марли поплыл, заскользил, упал ему в объятия и в таком полуобморочном состоянии провел пару недель.

Время действительно ускользнуло. Просто стерлось в беспамятстве эндорфинового передоза. Днем Марли нежился с Эмре, а вечером орал на столе у начальника. А потом Томас вел обоих омег на ужин, где, словно дружное семейное трио, они общались и смеялись. Радость от пусть ненастоящего, но такого чувственного счастья затмила все. Марли забыл о распухшем теле, о переживаниях и депрессии, наслаждался мимолетным удовольствием и полностью отключил мозги.

Ребенок тем временем порядочно вырос и мешал счастливому разврату. Иногда это огорчало, но Эмре все также с восторгом говорил о малыше, и заряд его волшебной энергии передавался и Марли, а Томас одаривал подарками и комплиментами. После встреч с жизнерадостным акушером и его любвеобильным мужем Марли всегда улыбался, гулял по магазинам, выбирая одежду будущему ребенку, и рисовал для него поучительные истории. С воодушевленным вдохновением на последнем месяце Марли решил приобрести коляску и кроватку. Тогда-то его и опустили с небес на землю.

Цена на новую детскую была велика, но Марли решил, что откладывать на квартиру уже поздно, а значит, можно тратить, сколько влезет. Но вот доставить все покупки возможности не было.

— Давайте вы все оставите у нас на складе, а ваш муж сам заберет. Вам ведь нельзя тяжелое носить, — предложил продавец-консультант, и Марли словно очнулся.

— Нет у меня мужа.

— Ну, ваш альфа, — не смутился консультант.

— И альфы нет. У меня партеногенез.

Повисла неловкая пауза, Марли расплакался и остановиться уже не смог — вот куда он полез со своей влюбленностью, похотью и жаждой познания? У Хартов семья, уже семь лет как вместе, а он — третья нога, да еще с прицепом. Как он к ним затесался? Развлекался и в ус не дул, а роды уже на носу. Ему срочно требовался постоянный альфа, чтобы уберечь от дальнейшего размножения, и желательно такой же сильный, уверенный и строгий, как Томас, а еще веселый и добродушный, как Эмре. Два в одном, короче.

Страдал он в своей квартире один, в окружении платочков и банок с мороженым, звонки от Томаса игнорировал, от сообщений Эмре начинал рыдать еще сильнее, а когда сердобольный начальник явился к нему лично — даже не открыл дверь. Хотелось насладиться своим горем, а потом повеситься. Или на крайний случай напиться. Правда, и то, и другое в связи с беременностью было под запретом.

Через четыре дня страдать стало скучно, да и по своим любовникам он порядочно соскучился. Так что Марли приоделся, подготовил список претензий и направился к ним домой. Претензий оказалось слишком мало, потому Марли додумал все до абсурда — образ Томаса накрутился до слишком строгого, и Марли отчаянно стало не хватать в альфе внимания и понимания: Томас брал жестко и утаскивал в свою нору почти без спросу. Эмре, напротив, представлялся разиней и мямлей, который четко не мог выразить своих желаний, и приходилось с ним все самому делать — и на стол уложить, и штаны стянуть. А хотелось хоть какой-то инициативы. И выщипать зловредную бородку!

В общем, готовый потрясти кулаками и послать обоих куда подальше, Марли истерично давил на кнопку звонка, слушая пронзительно-мерзкую трель. Двери открыли не сразу — на пороге его встретил Эмре, какой-то несчастный и с опухшими глазами. Бросился обнимать за шею, но Марли его отодвинул властным жестом и твердым шагом направился в гостиную.

— В общем, я все решил, мы больше не встречаемся. Конец потрахушек! — сразу заявил он, складывая руки на огромном животе.

— Но почему? — залепетал Эмре.

— Ты — нюня, и меня это не устраивает. А твой муж — кАзел! — выпалил с обидой Марли, но вместо ожидаемых оправданий или попыток его пожалеть Эмре внезапно всхлипнул и бросился из комнаты прочь.

В проходе его перехватил Томас, завернул назад и, строго сведя брови, посмотрел на неожиданного гостя.

— В общем так, Марли, — произнес он соблазнительным баритоном, — если я тебя обидел, так и скажи. Не надо срываться на Эмре!

— Вы оба меня обидели! Потому что... потому что... да не важно! — не смог вспомнить он причины. — Вы семейная парочка, вы друг у друга есть, а я есть только у себя!

— Вообще-то, — сменив гнев на милость и озарив всех своей потрясающей улыбкой, сказал Томас, — мы хотели тебе предложение сделать. Ты, как омега с партеногенезом, можешь вступить в брак третьим с правами, как у беты. Я даже кольцо купил, а ты трубку перестал брать, пропал. Эмре очень беспокоился.

— Если он откажет, — истерично выкрикнул Эмре, что было совсем не в его духе, — я с тобой разведусь! Сколько можно мучиться! И тебе, и мне! Мы же несовместимы!

И, картинно зарыдав, он вырвался из рук мужа и сбежал.

— Дело в том, дорогой Марли, — тихо, но с предупреждением сказал Томас, посматривая на изумленного Марли как удав на кролика, — что Эмре залетел. Он беременный от тебя, и ты просто обязан принять ответственность и стать его, точнее нашим мужем!

— То есть как беременный? — изумился Марли, нервно пытаясь вспомнить, с каких пор он способен на оплодотворение. И тут же, вспомнив, хлопнул себя по лбу — у него же организм временно гермафродитный, а с Эмре он так замечательно провел течку.

— Именно, — кивнул на его жест Томас и, ненадолго отойдя к гардеробной, вытащил из своего пиджака коробочку.

У Марли при виде нее щеки заполыхали, и он быстро сел на диван, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок.

— Пусть это не так торжественно, как я планировал, но вот... — он открыл коробочку и вытащил для Марли обручальное кольцо. — Ты станешь нашим мужем?

— А можно я подумаю? — спросил Марли из вредности, хотя у самого пальцы задрожали, так сильно это его впечатлило.

— На раздумья тридцать секунд, — строго сказал Томас, косясь на дверной проход, откуда за ними подсматривал Эмре. — Время пошло.

— Ладно-ладно, — закивал Марли, хватаясь за кольцо и тут же натягивая его на палец. На душе сразу полегчало, и все переживания отошли на второй план, — только это... давай договоримся, что больше никаких свободных отношений! Только ты, я и тот парень, что прячется за косяком.

— Конечно. — Томас присел рядом с ним и нежно погладил по голове. Именно так, как Марли давно хотелось. — Просто Эмре надеялся, что сможет забеременеть от какого-нибудь любовника, и тогда у нас появятся дети. Мы оба очень хотели ребёнка, а не могли. Вот и решились — без чувств, просто секс. Ему — чтобы зачать, а мне просто снять напряжение и унять ревность. Но с тобой всё вышло по-другому. И ты ведь не альфа, я к тебе ни капли не ревновал и был счастлив, что Эмре с тобой хорошо.

— А тебе со мной? — игриво спросил Марли.

— Конечно, сладкий. Ты меня всегда привлекал, но я думал, ты уже занят. Видишь, как все здорово получилось? — Томас поцеловал его в макушку и жестом подозвал своего подглядывающего мужа. — И Эмре докторскую почти дописал. Ты у нас самый замечательный!

— Еще бы мой партеногенез закончился. А то я тлёй себя чувствую.

— Не переживай. — Эмре довольно улыбался, словно и не плакал только что. — Томас тебе с этим поможет!

Томас активно закивал в ответ на слова мужа, а Марли заалел щеками, во всех подробностях представляя, как эти двое будут ему помогать.

 

1.08.2018


End file.
